A Wonderful Thing is a Tigger
by Itoma
Summary: Growing up doesn't mean you have to give up all that you held dear as a child... it just means you have to find it a new home for the time being. Kagome/Tigger if you squint...


A/N: Just a little something I had written over on Archive of Our Own for a story collection with Whispering Kage. I reread it today and it made me want to share it with you guys.

* * *

"Hey Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head, to look up at the child she had been tasked with baby sitting for the day, he was up on a branch in a tree looking down at her.

"Yes Christopher Robin," She replied.

"Do you know what a Tigger is?" He inquired, swinging his legs casually in the air, looking down at the black haired woman who sat at the base of the tree.

"No I can't say I do... What is a Tigger?"

"Oh A Tigger's a wonderful thing," Christopher spoke, hopping down off the tree, his feet hitting the ground with a thud.

Mirth filled blue eyes gazed up at the boy. "Do tell."

"Their tops are made of rubber, and their bottoms are made out of spring," His voice became light and airy, as he began to sing lightly and hop around the tree, "They're bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun."

"And the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is: there is only one!" He smiled brightly pulling a large stuffed tiger out from behind the tree.

Kagome observed the stuffed animal, it was decisively cute, a big smile spread across its face, with black stripes covering its orange furred body, with a long springy looking tail sticking out its other end.

"Did you make that little song? It was really cute," She spoke, her hands coming out to lightly grasp the stuffed animals front paws.

"Nope, He did." Christopher added, indicating the fuzzy tiger.

"This adorable kitty? He came up with that song?" She chuckled a little, going over the short jingle in her head. "Well he's very creative."

Christopher's face fell at her chuckle. "You don't believe me do you?"

Kagome chuckled again, "I do believe you, stranger things have happened after all."

The boy tilted his head at her, a curious look upon his face, "Like what?"

"Like a girl falling down a well, and dreaming of monsters and knights in crimson armor." She patted the spot next to her, implying Christopher should sit next to her.

"Aren't they supposed to be in shining armor?" He inquired, sitting down beneath the tree next to her, the stuffed tiger in his lap.

"Well most of the time, but this one was rather odd, he liked the color red is all," She spoke as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

Christopher hummed softly in reply, his hand coming up to lightly rub one of the tiger's round ears, as they sat beneath the tree.

After a short while he broke the silence with a simple question, "did you fall down a well, Kagome?"

She tilted her head, resting it atop the boy's, a soft sigh escaping her lips, "Did your tiger make a song?" She countered.

Christopher looked down at his tiger pensively, He knew Tigger made that song, but lately he was beginning to wonder. His mother told him he was getting older, that he needed to stop imagining his "Buddy Bear" and the Hundred Acre wood. Was it really all in his imagination? Or was it real? He wasn't so sure anymore.

"I... believe he did," He answered slowly.

"Then he did," She responded, as if casually stating a fact.

"Do you believe Tigger made that song?" He asked again.

She ruffled his light brown hair in response, "Of course I do, if you believe in Tigger then so do I."

Christopher smiled happily, looking down at Tigger then back up at Kagome, "Would you like to have Tigger?"

Kagome frowned at that, "Why would you give me Tigger?"

"My Mom says I have to grow up, that I can't spend all my time playing in the woods, she also wants me to give away all my... friends," He spoke solemnly.

"Well... everyone has to grow up sometime Christopher, but that doesn't mean you have to give up all your friends," She hugged him closer to her side. "If it helps I have plenty of space at my house, I can take Tigger and the others too, and you can come see them whenever you like."

"You'd really take them for me? And take really good care of them?" Christopher's smile shone brightly.

"For you my friend, anything..." She smiled in return, placing a small kiss upon his forehead.

* * *

"Are you sure you had to take all of them Kagome?" Kyoko Higurashi asked, adjusting the stuffed Piglet so it rested comfortably next to the large yellow bear on the large couch in the living room of their American home.

"Yes we did Mama, The magic only works when they're all together," Kagome replied, stepping down from a tall stool after placing the stuffed Owl atop the book case. She figured he would like a tall place, filled with books. It was strange the lengths Kagome would go to to make sure magic never really died in this world.

After the well had been sealed, and she had been left in the present, she became determined to make sure that some piece of her friends still existed, something to prove it wasn't all a dream. And this was it, a young boy's imagination would prove that magic and fairytales really were true.

"Are you sure there's magic at work here though?"

"Mama? Would I lie to you?" She gave her mother a broad toothy smile.

The older woman rolled her eyes, adjusting her grayed hair before sitting on the couch next to the bear and pig. "Well you have yet to do so, so I guess not," She was glad she had raised her daughter well.

"Good now lets see if we can get them to wake up," Kagome stated, now holding Tigger in her arms as she sat upon the couch next to her mother.

"So.. how does this work?"

"Well they were brought to life by a young boy's imagination, so if we just believe in them they should come to life all on their own."

The two women sat in silence for a short while, looking to each individual animal in the room silently wishing them to life. From the rabbit on the recliner, to the kangaroo and her babe on the rocking chair, to the owl atop the bookcase, the bear and piglet on the couch next to them, the donkey and gopher who sat upon the windowsill, and finally the tiger in Kagome's lap.

The silence was deafening, as the two willed the stuffed creatures to life, and it wasn't for a long while, that they heard a deep purr rumbling through the room.

Two pairs of blue eyes gazed down at the fuzzy tiger in Kagome's lap. Kagome smiled brightly, before she leaned down and whispered into the stuffed animal's ear.

"A wonderful thing is a Tigger."

* * *

That one sentence had sparked a small riot in her home, suddenly all the stuffed animals had become living breathing, sentient beings, running rampant through their home, wondering why they weren't in their hundred acre wood anymore.

It had taken a while, but Mrs. and Ms. Higurashi had managed to calm them all down. And now they all sat squished together on the couch.

"Oh bother... so, we can't stay in the hundred acre wood any more?" The one called Pooh asked.

"Unfortunately no, it wouldn't be safe for you stay there by your selves. So from now on you get to live here, with my Mama and me, and Souta when he comes back from college on the weekends," Kagome explained.

"B-but w-wh-what about Christoph-pher Robin?" the little Piglet spoke up next, the poor little one was still shaken up after their surprising awakening.

"He'll still be around, he promised to come visit you all as often as he can," Kyoko replied.

"But where will we all sleep? This house isn't very big," Rabbit spoke next, looking around the living room.

Kagome chuckled at the rabbit, "The house is much bigger than this, we have plenty of rooms for all of you, some of you may need to double up, but there's plenty of space."

Thank god for grandpa's life insurance, she thought solemnly, after their grandfather had passed they had left the shrine in the hands of relatives and moved to America so Souta could attend college, while Kagome relegated herself to taking care of their mother and supporting her younger sibling.

"But why'd you take us in?" Tigger spoke up next, bouncing up to the younger woman, as the other animals began to talk amongst themselves.

Kagome smiled at the black and orange cat, before reaching down and picking him up under his arms and lifting him up into her arms.

"Because I believed in you," She stated hugging him gently, causing the others to go quiet, "And I'm going to take good care of you, of all of you."

Tigger happily returned the hug, smiling brightly before a thoughtful look came over his face, "But who's gonna take care of you?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure, perhaps you can help me figure that out?" Kagome chuckled in response, rubbing her nose against Tigger's in an eskimo kiss.

"Aww shucks..." Tigger spoke, a blush showing through his fur. Causing Kagome to giggle more.

"Now... lets get you all settled in for the night, Christopher Robin will be coming by tomorrow to check on you and I want you all looking your best in the morning before he has to go to school," Mrs. Higurashi spoke up, as she began to usher the many creatures out of the living room and up the stairs of their large home.

* * *

Kagome sighed happily as she sunk under the covers of her queen sized bed, smiling as she watched the energetic tiger bounce up and down on her bed.

"This bed is really bouncy, Kagome," Tigger laughed, not even bothering to using his springy tail to bounce on the soft mattress.

"Haha... yes it is, but its bed time now Tigger," She giggled, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"Oh all right," Tigger sighed himself, shuffling himself under the blankets next to Kagome, cuddling up to her side.

The two sat comfortably in the dark for a while soft light of the moon shining through her bedroom window, as they drifted softly off to sleep.

"I'll take care of you, Kagome," Tigger rumbled quietly once he was sure Kagome had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning Kagome shifted in her sleep, she had kicked her blankets off in the middle of the night, but there was a large convenient source of heat next to her, to which she gladly curled up against.

"Such a wonderful thing," She mumbled sleepily, wrapping her arms around a lean muscled waist.

"Cause I'm... the only one," A deep voice rumbled, as a scruffy cheek rubbed against her own.


End file.
